


Weather Predicament

by Tsubasa504



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ligth slash if one squints, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasa504/pseuds/Tsubasa504
Summary: It's a stormy night on Perseus and Senku wants to get a little closer to the waves to study them.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Weather Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely nothing serious. I just wanted to write something for today, so this happened. I guess Fluff... Tsukasa/Senku
> 
> Sorry, but not sorry that they are out of character.

A storm is brewing over the seas. The waves batter high upon the Perseus, tilting the ship dangerously from side to side. A speckle of stars shine out from behind a cloudy sky that is darkening dangerously over the horizon. Even the winds have turned colder, harsher, and they have been forced to furl the sails for the night.

Tsukasa stands on deck, enjoying the cool feel of sea spray and the wild wind that tugs and curls his hair. Tonight is nature's turn to thrive and most of the humans onboard have sought shelter. A certain kind of peace has fallen over the ship, and Tsukasa squares his stans and takes in the force of nature hurling down upon them. He closes his eyes and tilts his head up towards the heavens, breathing deep. The only sounds around is of the breaking waves and the hissing wind.

A door slams open behind him and he lazily raises a lid to take in the small form shadowed in the doorway. "Senku," he greets, twisting his body to face their scientist. A man who is happily running through advanced scientific hurdles as if they are nothing more than weak grass straws that anyone can easily trample across. "You should not be here?" An unpleasant sense of worry is worming its way through him at the thought of the younger man venturing out into these winds.

Senku just grins upon his words, an expression equally wild as the nature around them, and shuffles out from the door's safety to glide dangerously across the deck as the ship dips to the side. "I've always wanted to study wind dynamic and how it plays a role in shaping wave structure." Senku rightens himself as he says this, catching a hold of a section of the Perseus' wall.

Tsukasa can hardly breathe.

"I think you should go back inside."

"Don't be ridiculous, this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Tsukasa can't say he disagrees, there is after all a reason he is outside enjoying it himself, but Senku…

"A strong wave might wash you overboard."

The scientist waves his worry away and tries again to get his feet under him to advance further out on deck, closer to Tsukasa. It is more than enough. Tsukasa can't continue watching this. With a few heavy stable steps he finds himself next to the scientist, curling a strong hand over a thin bicep. "I don't think anyone would take well to you falling over," he says, more than happily taking the slight weight as another wave rocks the ship. "And if you did, I would have to jump in after you and I would rather not. It is a cool night and most likely to get colder."

Senku harrumphs, but grasps a fist-fold of Tsukasa's robe. "I would hardly fall in."

The young man is too stubborn and it's clear there will be no argument won over this matter. Tsukasa sighs and glares down irritably at Senku. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Senku's laugh echoes out over the ship's deck and catches in the wind. "Aw, Tsukasa, I know that's the part you love about me. Admit it, you like not always winning. You like that I challenge you." The words are warm, playful, and Tsukasa marvels at the ease in which Senku says it all. As if his like for the younger man is that simple; that natural. As if past wrongs can be that easily rightened and that the resounding snap of a spin years ago is nothing but a vague distasteful memory. It's heartwarming and heartbreaking and Tsukasa wants to pull the other man tighter and curl himself over him protectively. To take part of the younger man's burden and shelter him from future pains because the wrongs he has committed shouldn't be forgiven with a quick careless wave and a toothy smile.

"I would prefer it if you didn't fight me on things that are for your best," he answers after a short pause, trying to sound stoic. Trying to hide the way his heart is thumping in his chest and the way his mind has gone unnaturally blank, but at the same time racing with questions and… possibilities?

He shifts his hand from Senku's arm to curl it around his back, using the movement of the ship to try and make it seem natural.

"I wanna get closer to the railing," Senku says and strains against his grip while at the same time pointing insistently at a spot on the starboard side.

"You are definitely going to fall in if I let you go over there."

Senku looks up at him with a raised brow. "I wasn't going to go alone. You are going to take me."

Seriously? Tsukasa thinks and looks out over the rough dark sea just beyond the ship's railing. "No, I'm not."

Wide, puppy dog eyes that don't fit at all on Senku's face shine up at him. He swallows, tries to blink away the need to soothe and grinds his teeth down hard against each other. "No," he says firmly.

"C'mon, don't you want to get a closer look at the waves and feel the spray of the ocean as well?" Senku tries and pulls on the arms wrapped securely around him.

Tsukasa gives him a flat look. "We can feel that just fine from here. I bet you can even feel it from inside the ship."

Senku pouts and his wide-eyed look falls away for a narrow-eyed glare. This, Tsukasa thinks, I can deal better with. He smiles in return, feeling a type of pleasure pulse through him at having annoyed the other man. "If you want to go see so badly, why don't you try getting out of my grip first."

A battle of glares is always enjoyable, and the nervous energy that had set his heart racing is easily pushed aside as he tightens and loosens his grip around Senku to give the other the feel that he might win. And Senku does all he can to wriggle harder and push more demandingly upon Tsukasa's hands; especially, when he thinks he might break free. It is fun. Something to take both their minds off their long journey and the ever increasing responsibilities that are piling up on them.

But the lax, inattentiveness of their surroundings comes to bite them in the arse with a powerful sweep of a wave. Tsukasa has little time but to widen his eyes as he sees the monstrosity bear down upon them. As it crashes hard into them, he tugs Senku tight into his chest and pushes both of their center of gravity as far down and close to the deck as possible. They stand no chance to remain afoot. The wave takes them with it and Tsukasa draws in a lungful of water as his back hits hard against the railing. He can't hear it crack, but he certainly feels it. Feels the way it bows out under their and the wave's combined weight.

"Shit," Senku gasps somewhere close to his ear. The younger man's arms having fastened themselves around Tsukasa's neck during their little trip. They are melded together and that's probably for the best.

The ship is still being pushed hard onto its side and there is no way Tsukasa is going to be able to get a stable enough grip on the wet, slipper surface of the ship to pull them back inside until it has rightened itself again.

"You did say you wanted to see the waves up close," Tsukasa grinds out, carefully shifting their weight to see how stable the railing is.

Senku laughs lightly. "I did say that, didn't I."

"Well, is it as you expected?"

"Mmm, I might need a closer look."

Wheezing out a laugh, Tsukasa pushes his feet under him and reaches for a part of the railing that might be able to bear their weight. "Don't even joke about that now. You might actually die of hypothermia if you fall in."

The younger man sighs dramatically, head resting on Tsukasa's shoulder and most likely, actually studying his wave dynamics like he had wanted. "That's 10 billion percent likely."

Tsukasa realizes as soon as he said it that they are already soaked and that Senku is shivering in his arms. "We're completely wet."

"That we are," Senku agrees lightheartedly.

"You're shivering," he points out.

"I'm not."

"You are."

Senku pushes back against his grip and stabilizes himself against the railing to look down upon him with an annoyed look. "It's all your fault in that case."

There really is no winning.

Tsukasa tightens his grip around the wet waist before him and glares playfully back. "You're the one who wanted to get a closer look. Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"Oh, great Tsukasa-sama, how you have heroically saved me," Senku drawls out sarcastically, but let's up on his ire to look hesitantly out over Tsukasa's shoulder. "Thank you."

The quick, warm beating of Tsukasa's heart is back, and he himself has to look away as heat rises in his cheeks. "Let's just get you inside and warm."

The deck is wet and slippery and the waves still rock the boat, however, they are able to make it back to the entrance without any more hurdles. Together they slip inside. Senku sneezes and glares miserably down at himself. Tsukasa wholeheartedly agrees with the feeling and starts peeling his shirt off.

"You too," he says as they make their way to the small bedroom sectioned off for Senku, Chrome and Gen.

There is no one else inside and Tsukasa pushes Senku gently inside before closing the door. "You need to dry off."

Senku sneezes again and whips his nose with his wet sleeve. He grumbles a little before heading to a floor to ceiling wardrobe that has been built into the ship's very wall. He comes back with two thick fluffy towels.

Tsukasa happily takes one of them, patting his upper chest and arms before trying to untangle his mane of wet locks.

"Here, let me," Senku says with something resembling a bone brush in his hands and the towel thrown haplessly over his own head. "Sit." He points at a bed situated against the far wall, a stubborn look on his young face.

Sighing, Tsukasa accepts his loss and that he won't get out of this until Senku has satisfied his want to brush Tsukasa's hair. "It's fine if you just leave it."

"Did you leave it to dry alone before also?"

Before the stone world. It feels like a long time ago. Tsukasa hardly ever thinks of it any longer. It doesn't feel worth it. "Sometimes," he answers and tips his head in appreciation at the first stroke of the hard brush that presses down onto his scalp. "If I had time I would blow dry it, but now… Well, there used to be stone tangled in with it so I couldn't and now I've just gotten used to not doing it."

Senku hums behind him. "I brush my hair sometimes. Gen throws hissy fits if I try going to bed with wet hair." There is a smile in his voice and Tsukasa can easily imagine Gen's reaction.

"He is rather picky about those sorts of things," Tsukasa agrees, eyes closing as the gentle brushing continues. A hard tug causes him to sit up straighter and turn around to look at Senku with wide eyes.

"Sorry," he says, flapping empty arms at him in apology. "Um, the brush got stuck."

Blinking, he reaches up to find the brush locked tight into the side of his head. "What were you trying to do?"

"Brushing."

"Help me get this untangled. You should start from the bottom next time."

"Oh. Mine's not as curly as yours. It doesn't matter where I start."

It takes a long time and not at all as comfortable as the first two or so strokes had been. Tsukasa's whole head is a fierce burning mess by the end and he vows to try and avoid Senku in any further situations that might put him in a similar predicament.

They're mostly dry and the ship has started tilting more intensely to the sides now. Outside the room they can hear the glide and slide of unfastened furniture and boxes. Tsukasa considers it someone else's problem. There are enough hands on the ship that someone else can take responsibility for a night. He has no wish to get up and fight against the tilt of gravity.

He takes in the little room and the two extra empty beds and makes a decision. Shimmering out of wet pants and draping them over the side table to be left in only his loincloth, he tugs the blanket up. "This weather is going to continue for the night, we might as well tuck in early."

He looks over at Senku. Who is still standing with the brush in his hands. A startled look on his face. "Um…"

"Put the brush down and come over here," Tsukasa says, irate. The air is cold and he wants to close the blanket over himself.

"Together?" Senku asks quietly, eyes directed at the floor by his feet.

"Yes," he drawls and raps his palm on the mattress besides him. "Hurry up."

"You're so demanding."

"And you're stubborn."

Senku slinks into the bed. His skin is cold and Tsukasa drags in a startled breath of air as it presses into him.

"You truly would have died of hypothermia if you had fallen in, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe."

Tsukasa figures there was nothing more that needed to be said after that. He wraps his arms around the cold form and tugs him in close, shuffling his legs to press as much heat against Senku as possible.

"I have a feeling Gen is going to scold me if you end up sick."

Senku snickers, pressing back against his chest and turning until he's more comfortable. "He'll scold you for getting me wet, but he will scold you 10 billion percent more if I also get sick."

"Great. My peaceful days are over."

"At least I got to see the waves up close."

Tsukasa had forgotten about that. "Next time study them in calm weather."

"Next time, I want to see a hurricane."

There really is no winning. Tsukasa tightens his grip and pushes his face into the wild spiky hair before him. And promises himself to keep a closer eye on where the mad-scientist plans to steer their course next. "Go to sleep and stop scheming."


End file.
